Tabla manualidades
by Ankin
Summary: Drabbles de Katniss y Peeta al final de Sinsajo Spoiler . Nunca nos han contado cómo se han recuperado, así que aquí hago mi pequeña aportación. CHAPTER 10 UP! COMPLETE
1. Reparar

_Después de desaparecer de las páginas de fanfiction (bueno, desaparecer lo que se dice en sentido literal no, simplemente no he publicado NADA desde finales de verano pero no he parado de visitar la página casi periódicamente). Que vamos a hacerle, es lo que tiene._

_A falta de encontrar la inspiración para el único fic que tengo en marcha (Cruzando la línea, de Naruto), tengo que dejar que los brotes de inspiración que vienen para otras series crezcan y se desarrollen. (En principio, uno sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego y este). _

_Soy fan de Los Juegos del Hambre después de ver la película… y sobra decir que me enamoré tan buen punto acabó (Me quejé porque me esperaba cosas diferentes, pero me gustó), así que me animé a leer los libros y… heme aquí._

_Escribir Viñetas (Drabble para los amigos), nunca se me ha dado bien. Me gusta desarrollar la historia a partir de un punto pero con los Juegos del Hambre me resulta imposible. Encuentro más sencillo, hermoso y cautivador las pequeñas escenas. Antes huía de los One shots y los Drabbles pero ahora los encuentro cautivadores. Exponer una idea en pocas palabras es algo que creo que todos deberíamos aprender._

_Este fic no empezó ni para ser publicado ni para tener el formato de Tablas de Retos típicas de Livejournal, pero lo ha acabado siendo. Espero que os guste.  
_

_Al final de cada capítulo pondré la razón de porque he escogido ese título y cuál era la idea principal._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y todo lo que les rodea no son míos. Son de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente los he tomado prestados para juguetear un poco con ellos. _

_**Advertencias:**__ Si, Spoilers como en todos los lados. De Sinsajo, o Mockingjay, como prefiráis llamarlo. _

* * *

**TABLA DE MANUALIDADES**

**7. Reparar**

La mano se deslizó por su rostro segura y tranquila, como cada noche. Los dedos tocaron la frente, las cejas, los párpados, la nariz, los labios y la barbilla. La piel era lampiña, caliente y seca y no parecía inmutarse a su tacto. Pero Katniss sabía que Peeta si se estremecía ante aquello, porque cuando los dedos rozaban el cuello, podía notar el pulso de su arteria chocar fuertemente contra la piel.

-Las caricias me gustan, ¿Real o no real?

-Real- contestaba con un susurro-. Te gustan las caricias, los abrazos, hacer pan y Buttercup. A mí también me gusta Buttercup, ¿Real o no real?

Peeta rió débilmente, haciendo que su pecho vibrara bajo la palma de su mano.

-No real. Aunque a veces te lo quedas mirando y pienso que estoy equivocado.

Apartó la mano de su pecho.

-Pues no lo estés. Es un no real muy grande. Viene de lejos.

Peeta volvió a reír antes de alzar él los dedos y hacer el mismo recorrido que ella. Cuando paró la mano encima del corazón, preguntó.

-Te gustan las caricias, ¿Real o no real?

Katniss lo observó fijamente, perdiéndose en las pupilas negras dilatadas por la falta de luz.

-Real, pero sólo si son tuyas.

Peeta sonrió con aquella sonrisa que la hacía ser una niña pequeña. Lo abrazó y lo empujó sobre la cama, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Eso quiere decir que me quieres, ¿Real o no real?

La pregunta sólo había obtenido respuesta hacía tres o cuatro meses, porque hasta entonces, ella no sabía que contestar.

-Real- y parecía de lo más normal decirlo.

* * *

_Más corta y la Viñeta no nace. Siento que sea tan y tan cortito, pero esta escena es tal y cómo me vino a la mente una tarde de estudio. _

_¿Por qué lleva el título de Reparar? Cuando pasas por una experiencia traumática, especialmente con pérdida de identidad incluida (Como les pasa a Katniss y Peeta al final del libro), creo que es buena la recuperación mediante el tacto. El tacto es un sentido que, muchas veces, se desprecia, pero es altamente importante, ya sea para las relaciones con otras personas como con las personales. De ahí que haya elegido que Katniss y Peeta se toquen para entender y comprenderse mutuamente. _

_Siempre he querido escribir acerca de ello y esta ha sido la excusa perfecta. La idea no está desarrollada, pero los Drabbles que vienen a continuación (hasta un total de diez), serán sumatorios y dependientes. El primero, por lo tanto, no va a ser intercambiable con el último y viceversa._


	2. Dibujar

_En época de exámenes la inspiración parece acudir para muchas cosas. Nunca lo hará para organizar mejor el horario pero si en las distracciones. No culpo a la inspiración, lo último que yo quiero hacer es coger un libro y pelearme con informes, trabajos y rutas metabólicas. Así que aquí os dejo otro capítulo, que, supongo, serán diarios, porque como no son muy largos y, básicamente, son viñetas, no tengo que romperme mucho la cabeza._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y todo lo que les rodea no son míos. Son de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente los he tomado prestados para juguetear un poco con ellos. _

_**Advertencias:**__ Si, Spoilers como en todos los lados. De Sinsajo, o Mockingjay, como prefiráis llamarlo. _

* * *

**TABLA DE MANUALIDADES**

**10. Dibujar**

A veces, en vez de tocarse, se pintaban mutuamente. Peeta era increíblemente mejor que ella, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero Katniss pensaba que no lo hacía del todo mal. Había cogido mucha práctica después de pasarse horas y horas sentada siendo un lienzo humano, o tratando de que su compañero fuera uno.

Cuando al fin acabó de dibujar los panes en la mejilla de Peeta, levantó el espejo para que él se observara. Lo hizo durante largo rato, incluso pasando la yema de los dedos por los panecillos ficticios.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Tengo hambre- fue su única respuesta, sonrojándose en el proceso-. Tus bollitos parecen melosos, ¿Me quedan a mí así de bien?

Katniss esbozó una tierna sonrisa antes de alcanzar la cámara fotográfica.

-Mejor- contestó haciéndole la foto, que se reveló al instante. La cogió con los dedos y la colocó en un álbum, anotando el día, la hora y lo que sentía mientras dibujaba los panecillos en las mejillas del chico del pan-. Y yo también tengo hambre. ¿Tenemos panecillos?

Peeta se levantó en silencio para ir a la cocina.

-Han quedado unos cuantos de este mediodía. ¿Nos los comemos con queso y moras?

-Sí. ¿Te ayudo a tostarlos?

Peeta sacó la cabeza por el comedor, mientras ella aún continuaba tirada en el suelo escribiendo.

-Katniss- susurró, haciéndole levantar la vista de la página del álbum-. Ay Katniss… si no te conociera mejor…

Katniss se permitió esbozar una sonrisa.

-Vuelve a tu trabajo, chico del pan.

Lo oyó murmurar todo el trayecto hasta la cocina "_Chico del pan, soy el chico del pan_".

* * *

_En la tabla hay dos retos que tienen que ver casi con lo mismo, pintar y dibujar. Pero como para pintar ya tengo otra idea distinta, dibujar se ha quedado con esto._

_Volvemos igual que en el capítulo anterior. Terapia. En Sinsajo a Peeta le hacen hacer la tarta y decorarla para que se distraiga, aquí es casi lo mismo, solo que sobre donde se pinta es otra persona. Katniss y Peeta vuelven a tocarse, entenderse y hablar el uno con el otro en estas actividades tan típicas de niños. _

_Por cierto, sé que muchs leeis el fic (los Stats nunca mienten xD), pero lo reviews también ayudan. Básicamente para saber si esto que hago tiene sentido o es una ida de ello. Eso si, agradezco a __**Sally Bella Tonks Eyre**__ y __**bren-nui**__ el momentito de darle al botón azul de review (que hace mucho tiempo era lila)._


	3. Limpiar

_Publicar diariamente se me está haciendo muy extraño, pero, por otro lado, tampoco está tan mal. Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo que (si fanfiction me permite guardarlo, podréis leer)._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo que les rodea no son míos. Son de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente los he tomado prestados para juguetear un poco con ellos._

_**Advertencias:**__ Si, Spoilers como en todos los lados. De Sinsajo, o Mockingjay, como prefiráis llamarlo._

* * *

**6. Limpiar**

Generalmente, cuando el dibujo estaba acabado y la fotografía hecha, el dibujante limpiaba al dibujado con un paño y un barreño de agua. Katniss amaba con la misma intensidad dibujar y limpiar a Peeta. Lo primero porque le permitía exponer sus sentimientos y lo segundo porque podía borrar todo recuerdo de él. Además, adoraba las caritas de niño que ponía Peeta cuando apretaba con demasiada fuerza el paño porque había apretado mucho a la hora de pintar.

-¿Te hago daño?- le preguntó mientras frotaba, ya que el panecillo se resistía a abandonar su cara.

-No- respondió escuetamente-. ¿Te hago daño yo a ti cuando te limpio?

-No- contestó con suavidad, cogiéndolo por la barbilla para ladear su rostro-. Nunca me has hecho daño, Peeta.

Los ojos azules de Peeta se nublaron. Katniss se quedó quieta, pensando que era el preludio para un ataque brillante.

No lo fue, aquello no era más que un signo de que Peeta, el chico del pan que había desaparecido una vez y vuelto, iba a llorar.

-Peeta…- musitó pasándole el paño caliente por los ojos. No fue suficientemente rápida y él dejó escapar un par de lágrimas lastimeras.

-Te he hecho daño, ¿Real o no real?

Katniss suspiró volviendo a frotarle la mejilla.

-Tienes que especificar.

Peeta pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas dentro de su cabecita rubia.

-No sé especificar.

-Sí que sabes, eres Peeta, el chico del pan y el del don de la palabra. Especifica.

Peeta suspiró, dejando que una lágrima solitaria se deslizara mejilla abajo. Katniss no se molestó en limpiarla al ver que resultaba más efectiva que el paño a la hora de deshacerse de la pintura.

-Intenté ahogarte y te hice daño, ¿Real o no real?

Katniss se permitió unos minutos de silencio, sollozos y lágrimas antes de contestar.

-Real. Pero ya todo se ha ido, todo se va. Todo se puede limpiar.

Pasó el paño por la mejilla de Peeta y el panecillo desapareció.

* * *

_Este Drabble es continuativo del anterior, incluso más que el segundo del primero, básicamente porque es casi la continuación de la escena._

_Este he disfrutado especialmente escribiéndolo por las reacciones de Peeta, que, aunque parezca un personaje difícil de llevar, es complicado. Muchas veces dicen que la procesión va por dentro así que me he basado en eso para el dilema que presenta Peeta._

_Al final del libro de Sinsajo Katniss parece recuperada, y dice que hay cosas que jamás se irán, pero aquí quería que se viera que intenta ayudar a Peeta con su confusión, intenta servirle de apoyo._

_Agradezco los reviews de **Cuba03, RachelEverdeen, Anne-Potter17, bren nuit, Lucrecia Artica** (Lucrecia, yo los de los retos tampoco sabía de donde los sacaba la gente, así que busqué en google tablas de retos y me salieron. Están entretenidas si quieres centrarte en el mundo de los drabbles) y** Patozidah**._

_Los reviews hacen feliz xD _


	4. Tejer

_Cuatro días, así que os dejo el cuarto drabble. Este es algo más largo, igual que el siguiente, básicamente porque ahonda un poco más en vez de quedarse sólo con la escena._

_Por si no os habéis fijado, o para los que lo hayáis hecho, veréis que el número delante del título no coincide en absoluto con el número de capítulo. Eso es porque estoy cogiendo los números de la tabla y los cojo independientemente de si sean 1, 2 o 3. Tal vez debería cambiarlo al número de capítulo._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y todo lo que les rodea no son míos. Son de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente los he tomado prestados para juguetear un poco con ellos._

_**Advertencias:**__ Si, Spoilers como en todos los lados. De Sinsajo, o Mockingjay, como prefiráis llamarlo._

* * *

**TABLA DE MANUALIDADES**

**5. Tejer**

Katniss nunca había sido buena a la hora de tejer. Las actividades que se creían puramente femeninas no eran lo suyo. Lo suyo era el bosque, la tierra bajo los pies, el viento sobre la cabeza. Nada de actividades que se podían hacer entre los muros.

Peeta era diferente. A él se le daba bien todo lo que fueran actividades que no se realizaran al aire libre. Cocinaba, pintaba, leía, pero tampoco tejía. Así que cuando comenzaron a ello, se tenían que ayudar mutuamente.

Tampoco es que tejieran de verdad, en realidad no tocaban aguja e hilo, pero el procedimiento de lo que debían hacer era, en palabras exactas del Doctor Aurelius, tejer. O lo que era lo mismo, ordenar sus recuerdos, especialmente los de Peeta, para que encajaran cronológicamente y fueran verdaderos. No era más que otra actividad como la de tocarse o dibujarse, pero para Katniss esta suponía un reto verdadero.

En las otras conversaban y sacaban a relucir aspectos ocultos de ellos mismos, pero en ningún caso tenían que ordenarlos o dejarlos ser más que pensamientos difusos en su mente. Aquí tenían que situar la acción y, en el caso de Peeta, ver si realmente era verdad.

Aquella tarde estaban sentados delante de la chimenea. Para comenzar su conversación, Katniss tocó la cara de Peeta, justo dónde el día anterior había dibujado los panecillos de la discordia. Pasó un dedo por sus labios y se apartó, viendo como Peeta abría con suavidad sus ojos azules.

-Empieza tú- murmuró él.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

-Te toca a ti.

-Ya me has resuelto muchas dudas. Quiero empezar a resolver las tuyas.

Katniss suspiró derrotada.

-Distrito trece. Boda de Finnick y Annie. ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste aparecer en tu habitación?

Peeta pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta.

-Creía que jamás preguntarías- musitó.

-Si te doy sincera no sé para que lo pregunto.

Su chico del pan rió.

-Creí que te ibas a convertir en un muto igual que los de nuestros primeros Juegos.

-¿Decepcionado por qué no lo hice?

Rió de nuevo, sonrojándose.

-Un poco- admitió-. Casi quería que lo hicieras para hacerle ver a los demás que no estaba loco.

Katniss apoyó un dedo sobre su frente, haciendo que Peeta cerrara los ojos para disfrutar más de la sensación.

-Peeta…

-Dime.

-Durante todo este tiempo… ¿Odiaste haberme amado?

Peeta abrió los ojos, rodeando con suavidad su muñeca para apartar su mano de su rostro.

-Odié haber amado a un muto- se sinceró-. Pero todo se va, Katniss, incluso los recuerdos malos, aquello que jamás quisimos sentir.

-¿Por qué repites mis palabras? Las que te dije ayer.

-No son las mismas.

-Peeta.

-Porque tenías razón. Todo se puede limpiar. Yo puedo limpiar mi cabeza de las mentiras del Capitolio, y pensar que odié amarte es una gran mentira.

-¿Por qué? A lo mejor era mejor así.

Peeta apoyó su mano en su mejilla, haciendo que esta vez fuera Katniss quién se rindiera al tacto.

-Amarte nunca podía estar mal.

-Que equivocado estás.

-Que equivocada estás tú que no sabes ver la verdad de las cosas que tienes delante- la reprendió-. Puedes ver cosas a distancia, untarlas en tu mente, tejer la idea, pero eres incapaz de ver aquello que ya está tejido delante de tus ojos. Quítate la venda, Katniss, ve al mundo como realmente es. Mírame a mí como realmente soy. Ve lo que yo veo, ve a la mujer que eres de verdad.

Pero Katniss jamás pudo hacerlo.

* * *

_Hay títulos fáciles de expresarlos en una viñeta pero otros más difíciles. En este caso, tejer, no se entiende como todos lo conocemos, si no más bien hace referencia a la idea de poner ideas sueltas y darles un todo, que es lo que precisamente hace Katniss, capta ideas y después las junta de manera perfecta en su cabeza._

_Gracias a aquellos que os molestáis en dejar review pero también os insisto a aquellos que no lo hacéis, es muy importante tener un feedback y poder actuar en consecuencia. Agrazco a **Katsa C.P Mellark , Cuba03, raqhu, artemisa96, bren-nuit, Lucrecia Artica** y **shey1vampy**. _


	5. Cocinar

_Sólo una cosa, esta vez he cambiado un poco las tornas. Al final, escribir tantas cosas depresivas me acaba deprimiendo a mí también, y a punto de empezar la vorágine final de exámenes no es lo que más convenga._

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes y todo lo que les rodea no son míos. Son de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente los he tomado prestados para juguetear un poco con ellos._

_**Advertencias:**__Si, Spoilers como en todos los lados. De Sinsajo, o Mockingjay, como prefiráis llamarlo._

* * *

**TABLA DE MANUALIDADES**

**1. Cocinar**

No era ningún misterio que Peeta cocinaba. Es más, utilizaba sus habilidades para generar una fuente de ingresos constante vendiendo pan, tartas y cualquier manjar que podría haber en una panadería. Aún no había construido una nueva, pero Katniss sabía que era su intención. De momento se había acomodado en convertir la cocina de su casa en un improvisado mercado.

Muchas veces, Katniss se pasaba para coger el pan recién hecho que se llevaba al bosque. Hacia media mañana, cuando había conseguido alguna que otra presa considerable, se sentaba en una roca y untaba el pan de Peeta con queso y se lo comía.

Al volver, Peeta aún continuaba encerrado en su casa, pero cuando la hora de comer se acercaba, cerraba su casa y se quedaba con Katniss toda la tarde. Tocándose, pintando, hablando. Hacían de todo y nada a la vez.

Una tarde en la que no se encontraba especialmente animada, Katniss le preguntó si podía hacer pan de nueces. Peeta pareció encantado con la idea, y se encerró en la cocina mientras Katniss lo veía sentada en el mármol con Buttercup en su regazo.

-Nunca antes me habías pedido que cocinara algo para ti- murmuró él preparando la masa con una sonrisa.

-¿Te hace feliz que te lo haya pedido?

Levantó el rostro con una sonrisa cautivadora que hizo que a Katniss se le parara el corazón.

-¿A ti que te parece?

-Que sí.

-Me alegro por ello.

Katniss sonrió antes de esconder la nariz en el pescuezo del gato, que se revolvió en sus brazos antes de saltar al suelto con un maullido molesto.

Peeta se agachó hasta que estuvo a la altura del gato y le acercó una nuez partida que iba a añadir a la masa.

-Toma Buttercup. Ambos sabemos lo difícil que es aguantar a Katniss.

El gato maulló de alegría al recibir su regalo.

-¿Buttercup se aleja de mi y tu lo recompensas?- le preguntó Katniss bajando al suelo. Peeta no le dedicó más que una mirada distraída mientras revolvía la masa con las nueces dentro.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque entonces no podría hacer esto- musitó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella con las manos llenas de harina.

Katniss no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar antes de que Peeta le marcara la cara.

-¡Peeta!- Se alejó de él tratando de quitarse la harina de la boca-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Su chico del pan dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Porque quiero verte reír. Quiero que te olvides de todo y seas una simple chica de dieciocho años.

-No soy una simple chica- replicó limpiándose con el dorso de la manga.

-Ya, pero a veces me gustaría que ambos fuésemos normales por una vez en todo este tiempo. Ya sabes, reírnos porque se ha quemado un pastel, porque nos hemos ensuciado con harina, porque hemos enfadado al gato…

Katniss se acercó a la mesa y hundió las manos en un cuenco de harina.

-¿Luego limpiaras tu esto?- preguntó.

Peeta extendió los brazos con una sonrisa, invitándola a mancharlo.

-Sólo si te ríes. Es mi única condición.

Katniss le ensució la cara sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Cuando Peeta pasó a tener un color blanquecino angustioso, Katniss se permitió reír.

Pensó que, aunque la cocina no fuera lo suyo, entretenerse con los ingredientes tampoco estaba tan mal.

* * *

_Esta viñeta me ha resultado especialmente fácil de hacer, no sé si es porque es más alegre o porque no he tenido que indagar tanto en la mente de los personajes, pero me ha gustado. Los estados de ánimo no siempre siguen una línea continua así que, supongo, entremedio de los bajones anímicos de Katniss y Peeta algún momento de felicidad debía haver. Si no, no habría quién lo aguantara._

_Nunca sabremos si Peeta y Buttercup se llevaban bien entre ellos pero quiero suponer que si. ¿Quién puede odiar a Peeta si él mismo es como un gatito (más bien osito) achuchable?_

_Agradezco a aquellos que os paráis un momento a escribir un review. No me quejo de los que no lo hagáis (las notificaciones de favorito y alertas las recibo igual, a parte de ver los visitantes), pero me alegro mucho. Especialmente esta semana, que en medio de las prácticas de Bioinformática (Os lo digo de verdad, si alguno está/quiere estudiar Biología, la rama sanitaria es de todo menos divertida (y fácil, y agradable…), recibir un comentario era una alegría. _

_Así que gracias a __**Cuba03, Katsa C.P Mellark , Lilian Everdeen y bren nuit**__._


	6. Lavar

_Y continuamos con una viñeta muy relacionada con la anterior (a partir de aquí, son muy consecutivas)._

_Por cierto, ya hemos pasado el ecuador. Hay un total de diez viñetas y esta es la sexta._

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes y todo lo que les rodea no son míos. Son de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente los he tomado prestados para juguetear un poco con ellos._

_**Advertencias:**__Si, Spoilers como en todos los lados. De Sinsajo, o Mockingjay, como prefiráis llamarlo._

* * *

**TABLA DE MANUALIDADES**

**2. Lavar**

Al final no dejó que Peeta limpiara la cocina solo. Parte de la culpa de que quedara en ese estado había sido suya. Al fin y al cabo, siempre tenía parte de culpa de las cosas que le pasaban a Peeta. Como que su pierna fuera de metal.

A veces se le olvidaba de que era una prótesis, pero cuando se descalzaba por las noches para subir a la cama o andaba descalzo por la casa, el recuerdo siempre la golpeaba como una verdad indudable. Jamás preguntó que se sentía al llevarla, creyó que nunca lo haría, que eso no era de su incumbencia.

"_Tú tienes parte de culpa, tal vez deberías preguntarle_".

El pensamiento cruzó tan rápido su mente que lo descartó con la misma velocidad.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Peeta sacándola de su ensoñación.

Katniss se volteó a mirarlo escoba en mano.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Vio como se encogía de hombros a la par que limpiaba la encimera.

-Llevas un rato poniendo caras raras. Me preguntaba si querrías compartir el pensamiento.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Esta vez fue Peeta quien se volteó a mirarla.

-Compartimos cosas. Compartimos cama.

-Y hablamos, es cierto, pero no creo que contarte mis pensamientos pudiera ayudar en algo.

Lo oyó suspirar.

-Yo sólo… creo que nos vendría bien contarnos las cosas que nos preocupan.

-Puede que tal vez tengas razón.

Peeta rió a baja voz.

-¿Y en que pensabas?

-En tu pierna- respondió echando a Buttercup de la cocina con la escoba-. Si te molesta, o te duele, o… ¿Peeta?- preguntó volteando a mirarlo de nuevo al ver que no contestaba-. ¿Estás bien?

Peeta le dio la espalda, sentándose en una de las sillas manchadas de harina de la cocina. Katniss no tuvo que pensar mucho al ver que los nudillos se le volvían blancos por apretar el asiento con fuerza.

No pudo hacer más de lo que hacía siempre. Se alejó, refugiándose debajo de las sabanas en la habitación. A veces a Peeta le pasaba. Podían estar hablando de algo que no tuviera nada que ver con sus recuerdos y se volvía loco. Ahora se controlaba y podía dejarlo solo, sabiendo que Peeta nunca subiría a buscarla hasta que todo acabara, pero cuando tenía un episodio los recuerdos dolorosos siempre acudían a ella.

Aquella tarde se quedó dormida esperando. Cuando al fin despertó, el sol se había ocultado y Peeta la miraba desde un sillón frente a la cama.

-Ven…- le susurró indicándole que fuera a la cama con ella. Peeta se acercó como un corderillo a su lado. En cuanto lo tuvo al alcance, lo abrazó y apoyó su rostro en su pecho, acariciándole el pelo como solía hacer con su hermana-. Todo va a estar bien, Peeta.

-No hemos acabado de limpiar la cocina.

-Eso es lo de menos- musitó colocando un beso en su frente.

-Lo siento.

Katniss lo abrazó más a ella, pensando en todo lo que el Capitolio le había robado. Las pérdidas habían sido muchas y duras, pero mientras abrazaba a Peeta contra su pecho, solo pudo pensar que había ganado un mundo con todo aquello.

* * *

_Probablemente os estaréis planteando la pregunta de por qué está viñeta lleva el título de "Lavar", pues bien, mientras que las otras viñetas habían sido más gráficas (el título y el contenido guardaban una fuerte relación), aquí la relación es más bien difusa. El título viene básicamente por la expresión "Lavado de cerebro", que es básicamente, lo que le hacen en el Capitolio a Peeta. Simple y llanamente._

_Y si, he vuelto a escribir otra viñeta depresiva. Como dije en la anterior, entre penurias algún momento de felicidad debía haber, ¿No? Aquí tenéis lo que pasa cuando ese momento se esfuma._

_Por cierto, me habéis preguntado si Katniss y Peeta viven juntos. Si que lo hacen, (en la casa de ella). No sé si había quedado muy claro pero en las viñetas que quedan se nota mucho más. A cualquier duda, preguntad!_

_Sigo agradeciendo los reviews, así que doy las gracias a los que se toman el minutito de su tiempo en leer y escribir una frasecita (esta vez habéis sido más, ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!): __**bren-nuit, Cuba03, Mrs Horror, Lucrecia Artica, shey1vampy, artemisa93, Resa J.E, stay weasley, Atenea**__ y __**raqhu**__._


	7. Coser

_Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, con la cuenta regresiva en marcha. Solo quedan tres._

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes y todo lo que les rodea no son míos. Son de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente los he tomado prestados para juguetear un poco con ellos._

_**Advertencias:**__Si, Spoilers como en todos los lados. De Sinsajo, o Mockingjay, como prefiráis llamarlo._

* * *

**TABLA DE MANUALIDADES**

**4. Coser**

La gran mayoría de las heridas físicas se podían coser. Katniss lo sabía muy bien. Daba igual que fuera un corte de dos centímetros como unos de cuenta, había visto demasiadas veces a su madre cerrar una herida como para no saberlo.

¿Pero qué pasaba cuando las heridas no se podían ver e iban por dentro?

Más de una vez su madre se había dado por vencida cuando, aparentemente, la persona estaba sana. Katniss no entendía por qué se rendía con una persona sana y no cuando alguien estaba en sus últimas, pero esas veces, siempre le decía que lo que aquella persona tenía estaba fuera de su alcance.

Hemorragias, tumores, roturas, todo ello interno. Daba igual lo bien que se viera la piel por fuera, por dentro ya estaba completamente destrozada.

Eso mismo le había pasado a ella los últimos meses. Estaba rota por dentro y tenía que aprender a seguir no pudiendo coserse esas heridas para que sanaran antes. Aunque si comparaba su sufrimiento, sus heridas internas con las de Peeta, todo era insignificante.

Llevaba casi una semana sin poder dormir tras el ataque de Peeta. Por las noches, se acunaba a su lado, apoyándolo sobre su pecho, y, aunque podía sentir su cercanía física, espiritualmente se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de ella. El runrún en su cabeza que eso le provocaba no la dejaba ni dormir ni descansar. No obstante, hacia la madrugada se permitía dar una cabezada, y despertaba viendo los ojos abiertos de Peeta de par en par, como si fuera un niño que viviera perpetuamente asustado.

-Peeta…- musitó una mañana, acariciándole el sucio cabello rubio que caía sobre su frente-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ninguno de los dos duerme. Empiezo a preocuparme- contestó.

Katniss apoyó los labios en su frente, sintiendo el sudor en ella.

-Pues no deberías. Debes descansar, recuperarte, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Peeta volteó el rostro, evitando cualquier contacto visual con ella.

Katniss sabía lo que quería decir ese gesto. _"¿Cómo puedes ayudarme si estás igual de mal que yo?_".

-Tal vez deberíamos pedirle a Aurelius que nos enviara pastillas para dormir.

Katniss negó con la cabeza, empujando a Peeta de nuevo a su pecho para que descansara.

-No, vamos a pasar esto juntos. Vamos a dormir los dos sin ayuda de nada ni nadie, ¿Me has entendido?

Lo sintió asentir.

Pasaron el resto del día tumbado en la cama, sin hacer nada, sin decir nada, sin dormir nada. Cuando la noche cayó de nuevo, Katniss sintió que no habían progresado en absoluto, hasta que Peeta abrió la boca para hablar.

-Puede que no podamos dormir porque no hemos acabado de cerrar el capítulo del Capitolio de nuestras vidas- murmuró.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú y yo… ¿No sientes que falta algo para que completamos el ciclo?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Peeta se incorporó en la cama, obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

-Todo en esta vida tiene un ciclo. El ciclo de destrucción en nuestras vidas empezó cuando tú te presentaste voluntaria a los Juegos y mi nombre salió de esa urna. Debemos cerrar el ciclo para pasar página.

-¿Cómo va a hacer eso que nos sintamos mejor?

-Cerrar heridas, Katniss. Pasar página. ¿Qué más da? Es lo mismo.

-¿Y cómo pasas página?

-Volviendo al principio.

-¿Cómo volvemos al principio?

A pesar de que ya no había luz en la habitación, Katniss pudo ver la sonrisa que Peeta le dedicaba.

-Ese día tú yo morimos. Tal vez debamos morir de nuevo para acabar con todo.

Posiblemente la Katniss que deambulaba perdida en los recuerdos durante los últimos meses hubiese accedido. La de ahora, no.

-Te equivocas. Aquél día no morimos. Aquél día nacimos.

-¿Y cómo se nace de nuevo?

-Haciendo que llegue la primavera.

* * *

_En realidad esta es siempre una idea que he querido explorar. Para poder avanzar tienes que cerrar las puertas de aquello que no te deja. Se me ocurrió mientras escribía otro fic (hay una situación similar dónde un personaje le dice a otro que si quiere dejar de tener pesadillas, tiene que sincerarse con él mismo y aceptar que las pesadillas vienen del pasado que no había olvidado pero que suponía con si). La idea es totalmente trasladable a la situación de Katniss y Peeta, así que lo he hecho._

_Un apunte. En los libros, a mi me dio la sensación de que Peeta parece el mejor recuperado de los dos. Aquí parece al revés, pero se ha de entender como un ciclo. En esta viñeta Peeta ha quedado muy deprimido, pero creo que es así como se debe sentir cuando experimenta un ataque, completamente devastado, como si estuviera viviendo una vida que no le pertenece y eso le hace sentir mal consigo mismo, los que le rodean y, en general, el mundo entero. Los estados depresivos son algo con lo hay que tener mucho, mucho cuidado. Espero estar abordando el tema bien, y si no, lo hago todo lo mejor que puedo._

_Gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews. (__**Cuba03**__, no es la primera vez que insistes a que escriba más… lo estuve planeando con el último capítulo, pero anoche lo cerré con una escena ideal para el final cuando sólo llevaba dos páginas, si me veo animada y los exámenes no acaban de matarme, puede que me piense el continuar la historia con otro fic que no serían viñetas, pero no lo sé, eso depende de si queréis que lo haga u os parece bien como queda todo encajado al final)._

_Pues eso, gracias __**a RacheEverdeen, SweetyWeasleyBass, Cuba03, Katsa C.P Mellarck , Lucrecia Arctica, Val Switie**__ y __**raqhu**__._


	8. Pintar

_Antes que nada me quiero disculpar por las faltas varias que se me cuelan por algún capítulo. El anterior por ejemplo, tiene un fallo muy gordo, cuando quería decir cuarenta el Word me lo cambió a cuenta y no me di ni (válgase la redundancia) cuenta. Suelo repasarme lo que escribo dos o tres veces antes de publicarlo pero hay cosas que se me pasan tonta). Pues nada aquí os dejo la siguiente viñeta que espero que disfrutéis._

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes y todo lo que les rodea no son míos. Son de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente los he tomado prestados para juguetear un poco con ellos._

_**Advertencias:**__Si, Spoilers como en todos los lados. De Sinsajo, o Mockingjay, como prefiráis llamarlo._

* * *

**TABLA MANUALIDADES**

**8. Pintar**

Katniss hizo que llegara la primavera poco antes de que el invierno golpeara al distrito trece con toda su crudeza. La mañana siguiente a la confesión de Peeta, llamó al Doctor Aurelius y le pidió cantidades industriales de pintura verde, amarilla y naranja, que llegaron con el siguiente tren del Capitolio. No le contó a Peeta lo que tramaba hasta que, después de cerrar la improvisada panadería a la hora de comer de su casa y volver a donde realmente vivía, lo sorprendió con los muebles del comedor tapados, retirados y los botes de pintura verde, amarillo y naranja abiertos listos para ser usados.

-¿Qué es esto, Katniss?- preguntó dejando la chaqueta en la entrada.

-Me diste una idea- respondió con sinceridad-. Ninguno de los dos hemos cerrado nuestras heridas de verdad. Mi casa, nuestra casa, aún sigue perteneciendo a mi madre y a Prim- al decir el nombre algo se rompió dentro de ella, pero trató de alejarlo-. Fueron ellas las que decoraron la casa, pero ya no viven aquí. Debemos decorarla a nuestro gusto.

Peeta se acercó en silencio a ella, acariciando las paredes azules con la yema de los dedos.

-Tu familia las quiso así, ¿Por qué cambiarlas?

Katniss bajó la vista al suelo antes de contestar.

-Tú eres ahora mi familia. Debemos pasar página.

Peeta no tardó en localizar la brocha al lado de los botes de pintura.

-¿De qué color quieres que pintemos el comedor?

-Naranja, como el bosque crepuscular. Árboles verdes y amarillos, llenos de vida.

-Eso me recuerda más al bosque en otoño. En primavera todo debería ser verde.

-Tú y yo somos más de otoño.

Peeta sonrió dulcemente.

-Aún falta para que llegue la primavera, ¿No?

-Tal vez podría llegar a nuestra habitación.

Estuvieron pintando toda la tarde. Cubrir el comedor de naranja no había supuesto un problema, ni la habitación de verde, pero cuando Peeta se puso a dibujar los árboles en las paredes, Katniss pensó que tal vez era demasiado. No obstante, cuando cayó la noche y Peeta estaba cubierto de pintura de la cabeza a los pies, Katniss pudo ver cuando se alegraba él de transformar el lugar.

-Era verano cuando empezaron los Juegos, pero allí parecía diferente, un lugar donde no existían las estaciones. Este comedor me hace olvidarlo. Me hace recordar que el mundo ahí fuera sigue girando, que la Tierra rota, que el Sol no incide de la misma manera siempre.

Katniss frunció el ceño mientras le acercaba un plato de sopa caliente.

-¿Qué significa eso, Peeta?

-Que todo cambia- contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Y no todos los cambios tienen que ser malos. Puede que aún tenga ataques y cuando eso sucede siento que la fuerza que ejerce el mundo contra mí es más de la que puedo soportar y me aplasta, me entierra en un pozo del cuál no puedo salir por mucho que lo intente. Pero todo cambia. Tenías razón, siempre has tenido razón.

Acercó una mano para apartarle los rizos que se le pegaban a la frente por el sudor y la pintura.

-Yo he cambiado gracias a ti. Creo que soy un poquito mejor persona desde que te conozco.

-Eso no es verdad- arremetió levantándose de golpe-. Tú siempre has sido buena persona. Yo he sacado lo peor de ti. A veces pienso que no te merezco.

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí.

-Entonces siempre has estado equivocado.

Peeta rió.

-Puede que ambos hayamos estado equivocados. ¿Cómo se puede arreglar eso?

-Cambiando.

No supo porque rió. Tampoco porque lo hizo Peeta. Solo supo que cuando paró, fue porque Peeta la había besado.

* * *

_Apuesto a que más de una me ha maldecido con este final más que con el resto. Para seros sincera, no me esperaba este final ni yo. Mi intención no era en absoluto que Katniss y Peeta se besaran, pero a medida que escribía, el final de la viñeta se hizo solo._

_Os agradezco de todo corazón los ánimos para, como __**Cuba03**__ lo ha llamado el largo de unos cuantos reviews, long fic. Con un par más de peticiones me he acabado de decidir, pero os advierto que voy a tardar un poco en publicarlo. O puede que no, cuanto más ocupada este mi semana más me inspiro._

_Lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna intención de comenzar un fic largo porque una: Publico de higos a peras, dos: Me chamuscan el cerebro, tres: Me han de pillar inspirada, cuatro: No empieces algo que no puedas acabar, cinco: Aunque pienso que durante el verano voy a hacer algo, no lo hago, seis: Estamos en época de exámenes, siete: No tenía ni idea de manipular a Katniss y Peeta, ocho: Encontrar un argumento con el que me sienta cómoda, nueve: Acabar otro que tengo empezado y diez: No hacer caso a lo que he dicho antes._

_Así que como el diez anula todo lo anterior y ya le he cogido el truquillo a Katniss y Peeta, creo que voy a lanzarme a la piscina (aunque desconozco si está llena o vacía)._

_Ala, ya lo he dicho, y, por ende, debo cumplirlo. _

_Y pasamos a comentar el capítulo de hoy… __Pintar. Volvemos al capítulo 2, dibujar. En si no hay mucho que explicar porque la idea se entiende bastante a lo largo del capítulo, pero esto puede contar como otra forma de terapia, muy relacionada con lo que sucede en el anterior capítulo. Hay que cerrar puertas para avanzar._

_Definitivamente, hoy me he enrollado como una persiana. Disculpadme. La química, la virología y asignaturas varias me han chamuscado las neuronas y la relación espacio-tiempo._

_Gracias por los reviews con muchos, muchos ánimos de __**Cuba03, xDrizzle, Ane-Potter17, Katsa C.P Mellark , raqhu, SU-Black, yukikanda, Lucrecia Artica**__ y __**fulanita0408**__. Debo decidir que me he alegrado un montón no sólo por los reviews, sino por lo que habéis dicho todas, especialmente aquellas que decíais que no os convencía la temática de viñetas y habéis acabado agradándolas. No puedo ser más feliz. Eso sí, os vuelvo a invitar a dejar un review, los feedback son algo que realmente se aprecia mucho. _


	9. Planchar

_Este capítulo es cortito, pero me gusta precisamente por eso._

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes y todo lo que les rodea no son míos. Son de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente los he tomado prestados para juguetear un poco con ellos._

_**Advertencias:**__Si, Spoilers como en todos los lados. De Sinsajo, o Mockingjay, como prefiráis llamarlo._

* * *

**TABLA DE MANUALIDADES**

3**. Planchar**

Cuando era pequeña, ignorante y feliz, su madre estaba llena de vida, amabilidad, cariño e irradiaba encanto por cada uno de sus poros. Cada mañana le pedía que se hiciera la cama y planchara las sábanas para que cuando fuera a dormir, estas estuvieran almidonadas y pudieran cubrirla durante toda la noche.

Katniss nunca encontró la diferencia entre las sábanas planchadas y el revoltijo. Aquella noche, pero, mientras ambos descansaban en la cama de la habitación de su madre, se sintió arropada por las sábanas.

O a lo mejor era que el abrazo de Peeta la engullía por completo. Pero de una manera cálida y agradable, para nada asfixiante.

Lo que si era asfixiante era su habitación, con el olor a pintura fresca adhiriéndose a todo e impidiéndoles respirar. Por eso habían acabado aquella noche en la cama de su madre. Salir, cruzar el jardín y meterse en la casa de Peeta no era algo que pudieran hacer alegremente ahora que se acercaba el invierno.

Recostada en los brazos de Peeta, escuchándolo roncar con suavidad, recordó que Prim siempre había seguido las instrucciones de su madre respecto a planchar las sábanas. El recuerdo dolió, pero no tanto como hacía unos meses, nada remotamente parecido. El Doctor Aurelius le dijo que todo desaparecería, se disolvería en el tiempo y, al final, solo quedaría un recuerdo lejano pero feliz. Le dijo que la muerte pasaría a ser la vida, que aunque la vida física de su hermana hubiera terminado, jamás lo haría la de sus recuerdos.

Cambió de posición en la cama, dando la espalda a Peeta. Él se movió, como si intentara buscarla, pero acabó dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda. Bajo las mantas, Katniss sintió como acercaba sus pies a los suyos, posiblemente en busca de calor.

Prim también lo hacía.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y encaró la espalda ancha de Peeta. No había luz en la habitación y, por lo tanto, no podía verle, pero era capaz de recordar cada detalle, cada músculo, cada imperfección en la piel como si fuera suya. Alzó una mano y la coló por debajo de su pijama, notando la piel caliente y húmeda bajo su palma. Rodeó su cintura con el brazo y lo acercó a ella, enterrando la nariz en su nuca.

Para sentirse arropada ella no necesitaba planchar las sábanas. Durante los Juegos había descubierto que eso no era lo suyo. Lo que necesitaba para poder sentirse arropada era al chico que tenía entre los brazos en ese preciso momento.

* * *

_Este capítulo, más que ser una exploración de la relación de Katniss y Peeta, es una introespección de ella. No había escrito aún nada relacionado respecto a la muerte de Prim, porque las otras viñetas estaban centrados en este aspecto, pero en esta he decidido ahondar un poquito más en el tema._

_Y el título no necesita demasiada explicación por si solo… Eso si, si mi madre no me hubiese repetido cientos de millares de veces lo de planchar las sábanas y hacer la cama, no sé que habría podido sacar en claro con este capítulo._

_Muchas gracias a las que enviáis reviews, __**Mrs Horror, Katsa C.P Mellark , Patodizath **__(el otro fic aún no lo tengo escrito, es un proyecto aún en mi cabeza), __**Lucrecia Artica**__ (si supieras la de problemas que estoy teniendo para sacarme la asignatura de química… Te admiro, no es una carrera para nada sencilla. En la Facultad a veces me da por mirar el programa de los químicos y pienso que si yo hiciera eso, me iba a dar un ataque o algo parecido. ¡Gracias por los ánimos con los exámenes!), __**raqhu, bren-nuit, Cuba03**__ y __**Ane-Potter17.**_


	10. Bordar

_Y finalmente el último capítulo, el 10 (no os confundáis con el número que sale delante de Bordar, que corresponde a la temática número 9). Me despido más abajo. _

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes y todo lo que les rodea no son míos. Son de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente los he tomado prestados para juguetear un poco con ellos._

_**Advertencias:**__Si, Spoilers como en todos los lados. De Sinsajo, o Mockingjay, como prefiráis llamarlo._

* * *

**TABLA DE MANUALIDADES**

**9. Bordar**

La velocidad a la que pasaba el tiempo era vertiginosa. Antes de darse cuenta, el invierno había acabado y la primavera había llegado de nuevo al Distrito doce. Peeta había conseguido materiales para construir una nueva panadería, y en cuanto el buen tiempo se lo permitió, pidió ayuda para alzarla de nuevo. Las obras iban bien, Katniss se había pasado aquella mañana por allí y ya estaban perfeccionando los acabados de la construcción. Peeta estaba radiante en medio de la habitación blanca y naranja, con el suelo de madera, el horno de piedra y las ventanas cristalinas. Katniss sentía que su felicidad la contagiaba.

Por la tarde, después de volver de caza, entregar a Sae la grasienta un par de gansos, vender un par de ardillas y cocinar unas par más para la cena de Peeta y ella, tomó asiento en mitad del comedor, mirando a través de la ventana para ver las diferencias entre el interior de la estancia y el exterior.

Su comedor había quedado perfecto. Peeta había conseguido calcar el espíritu del bosque en las paredes y, si se concentraba, incluso podía sentir el olor y los sonidos que lo envolvían. Aún reía cuando se acordaba de la cara de Haymitch cuando lo invitaron a cenar para que viera lo maravillosa que había quedado su casa recién pintada. El hombre se había quedado con la boca abierta y se había negado a abandonar la estancia incluso durante la noche. Katniss nunca sabría el porqué de aquella fascinación, pero se hacía una ligera idea. Haymitch y ella eran demasiado parecidos y, si ella amaba la estancia y las pinturas, podía imaginarse que Haymitch también.

El resultado fue que el hombre obligó a Peeta a pintarle su comedor igual, pero él prefirió que el suyo reflejara el caluroso verano. Su habitación, pero, la pintó con tonalidades de invierno, toda blanca y azul.

Miró por la ventana, viendo la explosión verde detrás de ella. Le dio la espalda y fijó la vista en la pared, maravillándose con las tonalidades naranjas. Sonrió antes de dirigirse al dormitorio y darse un baño reconciliador.

Debió de quedarse dormida o algo parecido, porque cuando despertó, Peeta estaba delante suyo con Buttercup en los brazos.

-¿Qué pasaría si lo lanzara al agua contigo?- le preguntó con tono casual.

Como si lo hubiera entendido, Buttercup forcejeó en sus brazos, pero Peeta los calmó con caricias y besos en la cabeza.

-Que se enfadaría contigo también- le respondió alcanzando con el brazo la toalla que reposaba en el perchero.

Peeta se dio la vuelta para dejarle intimidad mientras se cubría con ella.

-Yo ya he bañado a Buttercup alguna que otra vez. Si no fuera por mí no se lavaría nunca.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en que no se lave?- cuestionó dirigiéndose hasta la habitación. Detrás suyo pudo escuchar como Peeta la seguía.

-Hay que lavarlo de vez en cuando, o empezaría a oler.

-Es un gato, se limpia lamiéndose.

Peeta la adelantó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, dándole de nuevo la espalda para que se cambiara. De reojo, vio como jugueteaba con Buttercup, lanzándolo al aire para luego recogerlo. Katniss no sabía si los maullidos del gato eran de gracia o desdicha.

-¿Habéis avanzado mucho en la obra?

-Thom dice que podría estar lista para la semana que viene. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Una panadería nueva. Mía. Mi padre estaría orgulloso.

Después de pasarse la camiseta por la cabeza, Katniss lo abrazó por la espalda. Buttercup saltó del regazo de Peeta y se perdió escaleras abajo. Notó el calor de su chico del pan entre los brazos.

-¿No se te hace difícil a veces?- preguntó escondiendo la nariz en su cuello.

Sintió como Peeta le estrechaba el brazo que tenia cruzado por su pecho.

-Sí, mucho. Da igual lo que haga, siempre me acuerdo de él.

-¿Y cómo consigues que no te afecte?

Dio la vuelta entre sus brazos hasta encararla. Notó sus labios en su frente, párpados, nariz y mejilla.

-Pienso en lo que diría mi padre si me viera deprimido. Yo era un niño muy sensible, ¿Sabes? A veces lloraba después de venir del colegio. A espaldas de mi madre, él siempre me daba galletitas y madalenas para alegrarme.

-¿Lo conseguía?

-Siempre.

-Yo no tengo madalenas que darte.

Sintió su sonrisa contra sus labios.

-Tú tienes otras cosa que él jamás habría podido darme.

Katniss no tuvo que preguntar para saber que era, porque la besó un instante después.

Durante un momento, sintió que el mundo dejaba de existir, que se reducía sólo a Peeta y ella y a lo que podían sentir en ese momento.

* * *

_¡Años! ¡Hacía años que no ponía fin a un fic! Demasiados proyectos empezados cuando tenía quince-dieciséis años (que rápido que pasa el tiempo, por dios xD), y pocos acabados. Al menos con este puedo decir que lo he acabado a tiempo y he disfrutado enormemente hacerlo. Los brotes de inspiración hay que aprovecharlos, y a las ideas, darle forma. No es que se pueda decir que me haya lucido con el argumento global, pero esta serie de viñetas he disfrutado haciéndolas porque podía centrarme en dos cosas que considero muy importantes: Los diálogos y las motivaciones. Aunque bueno, para tener una buena historia necesitas de todo. Pero empecemos por lo básico (baby steps), cada cosa a su tiempo._

_Agradezco enormemente todos los reviws que he recibido, las notificaciones de favoritos y alert, todo. No me quejo en absoluto, esta historia ha salido y ha tenido mayor aceptación de lo que esperaba. Al ser una persona que poco le interesan las viñetas, crudo lo tenía para captar lectores, pero como ya dije en el primer capítulo, hay que hacer las cosas ya que pueden acabar gustándote. No sé si es lo primero y lo último que haré en viñetas, pero no es el último fic que escribiré en "Los Juegos del Hambre", para algo me he comprometido, eso si, sólo pido una cosa, paciencia._

_Y gracias a todos los que le habéis dado a ese botoncito (que época aquella cuando era lila y estaba muy oculto). Gracias de verdad, a __**Cuba03, SU-Black, Lilian Everdeen, shey1vampy, Lucrecia Artica, Ane-Potter17**__ y __**raqhu**__._

_Oh, contesto a tu pregunta, __**Lucrecia**__, estudio Biología, por eso una de las asignaturas troncales que tengo es química, que lleva haciéndome la vida imposible desde hace demasiado tiempo. Mi madre dice que incluso me llevará a comer fuera (como regalo, supongo), si la apruebo. Creo que casi tiene más ganas que yo que la apruebe (No lo creo, pero creo que no quiere que el precio de la matrícula suba por un descuido mío)._

_Y si, para las que habéis preguntado lo de las sábanas, hay gente que las plancha (mi madre), dice que se duerme mejor. La verdad es que con la cama bien hecha las sábanas están mejor puestas pero nunca le he encontrado la diferencia de verdad a cuando están o no planchadas. Así que bueno, ya sabéis de dónde saqué la loca idea, todos los créditos a mi madre, por haberme comido la cabeza de pequeña con eso._

_Así que me despido diciendo muchas gracias por haber conseguido leerlo todo y esperando que nos leamos de nuevo en un tiempo no muy lejano._

_Y por fin, puedo poner ese complete que desde hacía tiempo se me resistía._


End file.
